The Sterilizers
The Sterilizers (sometimes stylized as 7H£ $T£R1L1Z£R$) are a ska-punk band with members based in several parts of London and beyond. They were founded in the Autumn of 2009 via an arranged meeting that featured longtime bandmates and co-frontmen Tim Stevens and Dave Long. Since the band's formation, they have been gigging across London on a very frequent basis and are establishing themselves in the London punk scene. Their biggest gig to date was at the Shepherd's Bush Empire, performing as the opening act by chance for Bad Religion on August 23rd 2010. Band members *Tim Stevens - Vocals, guitar *Dave Long - Vocals, guitar, bass *Will Davis - Drums *Nick Pratt - Trumpet *Liz Maycox - Tenor saxophone *Lisa "Squeek" Feeney - Alto saxophone Biography Prior to forming The Sterilizers, Dave Long and Tim Stevens were in a band together years before. They formed Chasing Chaos together back in 2003 and lasted for 3 years. In addition, Dave was an original member of the now-defunct DD Coys around the time, while Tim was a member of The Debt Collectors. Once Chasing Chaos came to an end, Dave lived in Bradford for a few years, while Tim became a tattooist. After Dave moved back to London, and Tim became a father, the two would then collaborate again and form the ska-punk group that would become The Sterilizers. According to the band themselves, they met up in Camden in the Autumn of 2009 after responding to an advert on the website Gumtree, and were literally complete strangers to each other. They came from many different parts of London, with the exception of Tim, who now resides in Bedfordshire, while saxophonist Lisa Feeney (better known as "Squeek") divides her living time in the Canary Wharf area and Sneem, Ireland. After meeting up, the band would then start rehearsing soon afterward and very frequently. Their first gig took place in Camden in December 2009. Since then, The Sterilizers have been very active in the punk scene and play at least one or two gigs an average per month. Dave Long would take bass duties temporarily after their original bassist was dropped from the line-up, until Wayne Tully took over, and shortly afterward performed in South London for the first time. The recent 7-piece line-up played together for the first time for a ska-punk all-day event in April (which was headlined by ska-punk veterans Bogus Gasman) at the Cross Kings in Kings Cross: A regular stomping ground of theirs, as they have performed there at least once a month in 2010 up until its closure in July. Supporting Bad Religion in 2010 On August 23rd 2010 in what can be described as a moment of freak luck, The Sterilizers became a last-minute support act for punk group and personal idols Bad Religion at the Shepherd's Bush Empire, after the band themselves searched their MySpace friends trying to find a London band for that night, and got their promoter to call The Sterilizers themselves. Album, video, and line-up change (late 2010) Opproaching autumn in their first year together, The Sterilizers have got to work on their debut album﻿. Following that, they then recorded their first music video in Clapton Common studios in October. After the video shoot, drummer Will left the band to return to his hometown in Cardiff, and most or all the brass section left as well to return to their hometowns as well, leaving original members Tim and Dave to search for new members. External links The Sterilizers on MySpace Music Category:Bands